Zack and maddie are finally a couple
by martinpeiris98
Summary: zack and maddie finally got together but london seems jelous she goes to extreams trying to kill maddie sorry i spent an entire night writing this i know it is dumb but please rate


**I DONT OWN THE SUITE LIFE**

(ZACKS POV)

I was living in maddies suite london gave her for her birthday last year I was 20 and she is 23 now We were together for two years

(MADDIE'S POV)

"hey sweet thang"

"hey zacky where are you going?" I asked him asked romanticaly

" on a date" he replied

"have fun be home by seven"

"you let him date other girls" london asked me"

"he is going to ride around in his car he called that a date"

"and you trust him" she asked me

I replied "yes"

"maddie remember how you call me dumb"

"yea"

"your dumb"

"he is going to drive around he loved his car I trust him besides he painted my face on his car"

"he did?"

I saw a police men walking inside towards me

"are you maddaline fitzpatric?" a man asked me

"yes"

"you are under arrest for the murder of David miller you have the right to remain silent any thing you say will be used against you in court if you dont have an attorny a lawyer will be appointed to you

Before I know it I was hand cuffed behind my back I was being arrested they took me to jail for murder

(ZACK's POV)

I was going to the tipton I knew maddie was waiting for me at home I parked my car and went to her suite she wasnt there I called her

"hey suite thang I am home where are you"

"hello" a man answered

"who the hell are you where is maddie" I asked furiously

"sir mrs maddaline has been arrested for murder of david miller"

"i will be right there"

I went there as fast as I could she was crying in a cell her make up was dissolving hair messed up and hand cuffed

"za zack" hi

"maddie are you okay" I asked her trying to stay calm

"zack it was london"

"what happened she killed some one and accused me"

"how do you know that sweet heart"

"i asked london talked to me before you came she said she killed david miller and planted evidence in our suite"she said

"i will kill that bitch" I was furious

"zack please dont do anything stupid I can stay here but I dont want you to please"

"maddie I wont let you stay there for long"

"zack pomise me one thing promise me you will never kill london"

"maddie I will do any thing to get you out I cant promise you that"

I went back to the tipton london was in the candy counter which was odd since she dont work and I pulled her hair

"tell them to let maddie go or else I will kill you"

London called them

"hello"

"kill her" london replied

"nooooo" I ran back

"zack please go away dont come it" maddie cried

"i went there maddie was on her knees she was tied up and five men naked holding guns to her head"

"zack dont please they will kill you" maddie cryied

"maddie I dont care I will save you maddie"

THEN I HEARD A GUN SHOT IT MY HEART STOPPED FOR A MOMMENT

"i love you za"

(MADDIE's POV)

I saw him but it wasnt clear I was blacking out he came and he said he would never leave me then I told him

"z za zac was a abused lo lon london paaid the lov love you zack"

Then I blacked out then I saw everything I saw my body I saw zack hugging it and crying I saw the police men pointing a gun at his head and I tried to grab it but I couldnt I saw zack devastated then I saw them shooting him in the stomach I saw cody he was takin zack to the hospital and It was it It all went white

(ZACK's POV)

"what the hell happened"

I was in a bed I first thought It was a night mare then I woke up and saw it was a hospital my brother was there.

"you were shot" cody said

"no no this cant be happening"

"zack maddie she didnt make it" he said in a sad voice

"nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo"

I was devastated I started to cry then after two weeks I was out of the hospital I went back to the tipton maddies suite and I saw here there but I knew she wasnt there she said to me

"zack dont kill london"

"i love you zack dont kill london I know you were going to propose to me yesterday"

I rushed to hug maddie but she wasnt there

"maddie please dont leave me" I cried

I went to see london I asked her why she did it she said

"zack I wanted you she was in the way"

I slapped london I hit her I wanted to kill her but I didnt because it was maddies dying wish and I went back to maddies suite I saw a picture of us I took the day she died it was the day I was gonna propose to her I wanted to kill london but I knew she wouldnt like it and I knew it would bring her back I started to read wired books one of them mentioned about demons it says I can deal with a demon and bring her back for my soul I did exactly as in the book I did belive in this crap because there wasnt another way.

The demon has red eyes she look like a woman I got 10 years to live and maddie would be alive. I sold my soul to a demon to bring my love back but I didnt care as long as she lived. I went back to the tipton I saw maddie in her candy counter I ran to her I hugged her

"so how did the date go she asked me"

"what"

"young man I told you to be home by seven look what time it is" she yelled

"zack I know everything lets just forget about london"

"how am I even alive zack"

"zack I was dead for two weeks"

"you remember" I asked

"what did you think"

I was soo happy she was alive

MADDIE's POV

How am I alive I was dead I know I was

"zack how am I alive"

"maddie look I know you wont belive me but come to the suite and I will explain"

We went to our suite it has a lot of weird books

"maddie read this one"

Zack gave me a book I read it that night I was shocked I was mad but zack sould his life for me it was sweet and stupid because I knew he wont live that long but I went to bed we slept I woke up early

"zack get up"

"zackhery martin wake up or I will drop this ice water on you"

"hey sweet thang"

"i cant belive you you were stupid you were insane"

"i thought you dont belive in this" he asked me

"zack I was dead for two weeks I am alive now its impossible anyway how long did they give you"

he was mumbling so I wouldnt understand

"10 years" he mumbled

I slapped him

"you bring a gril back from dead and she slaps you how ironic"

"zack I dont want to live knowing that you wont be here in ten years zack I dont deserve you you dont deserve me you deserve some one better I am a whore" she cried

"you are not I love you I dont want to live in a world with out you you are my whole world even if you are a whore you are my whore"

"zack they raped me I dont think I will be able to live with my self after that"

"it was my fault I should have protected you I should have never gone out to kill london I was the one that killed you I went to talk to london you dies because of me" he started to cry

"zack I am sorry I am sorry"

I made him breakfast

"you know maddie this is the best breakfast ever"

"i thought you said I was a horrible cook"

"you are its the best because you are here with me"

ZACK's POV

"maddie promise me some thing"

"what?"

"dont ever leave me alone like that I dont know what I would do"

"clearly you would tear up the universe"

"the universe means nothing to me you are my universe"

"oh my god zack is london alive"

"why would you ask that"

"i dont know maybe because you wanted to kill her the last time I was breathing"

"maddie I wanted to I wanted to god knows but I knew it wouldnt bring you back so I got her arrested for life I will never do anything you dont want me to do"

"well what if I want to do it"

"maddie I have you now I dont want to kill her"

"no I mean it"

"what do you mean"

"it"

"it what I asked

"it it you know it"

"oh it"

"i dont think I am ready to do that yet"

We made out for about ten minutes and she went down to the candy counter

MADDIE's POV

"maddie you are alive how did that happen?" estaban asked

"we faked it london was out to kill me"

"oh yes ms london shes is jail now"

"hey estaban" zack said

"little blonde person you talked to me"

EVERYBODY WAS SUPRISED TO SEE ME BUT LATER THAT DAY MR MOSBEY, CAREY KURT AND CODY WERE THERE CODY KNEW SOMETHING WAS ODD SO ZACK EXPLAIND IT TO HIM MR MOSBEY WAS NO LONGER THE HOTELS MANAGER ESTABAN WAS I WAS SUPRISED TO SEE HIM HERE ZACK WALKED IN A TUX TOWARDS ME HE HAD SOMETHING IN HIS HAND AND I GASPED HE WAS GOING TO PROPOSE TO ME I REMEMBERED BUT I ACTED LIKE I WAS SUPRISED

Zack kelt down on one leg and he asked "i loved you since I was 12 I cant live without you you mean the world to me I would do anything for you Madeline Margaret Genevieve Miranda Catherine Fitzpatrick will you marry me" he nervously asked

I saw he had a tear in his eye I started to cry because I knew he will only be around for ten years so I yelled "yes zack I will" and jumped up and down like a little girl I saw him happy but his eyes were sad he was crying everyone clapped I asked him why he was crying and he ran up to our suite

in our suite I saw him crying to a pillow I asked him

"whats wrong zacky"

"maddie I am stupid if I marry you when I die you will be alone but I love you I dont know what to do any more maddie"

Carey was standing behind me she went to him and asked him "when you die? What does that mean zack,

zack said "i meant if I die first mom"

"you wont zack I know you wont neither would maddie"

"zack I wont let you die I will do everything I can to keep you alive I love you"

Carey left to give us privacy she knew some thing was wrong

"i love you too madie but I dont want to hurt you I should have thougt this before I proposed"

"i will marry you zack I wont let you die zack and by the way how did you get this ring it must cost a fortune you didnt rob a bank did you zack?"

"when london went to jail mr tipton gave us this hotel"

"zack I wont be hurt you will always live in my heart"

"zack I have some thing to tell you its important"

"what Is it"

"zack I think I am pr pr pregnant"

I started to cry

"maddie dont cry please it hurts me when you cry"

"zack I am a whore I am a dumb blonde slut"

"no stop calling your self that"

"zack the baby is not yours"

" yea I know I you know had sex with anyone I waited for you"

"me too but the men london sent raped me"

"i saw it maddie thats why I came to you but its okay it wasnt your fault it was mine I shouldnt have left you there.

"you could have stopped it zack they would have killed you"

" I dont care maddie protecting you is my job but I failed to do that"

"you did zack its not your fault if It was mine I could have done something to resis but I didnt"

"no you couldnt I saw it in your eyes you wanted to run but you couldnt"

"lets go down stairs to everyone must be wondering why we are not back yet"

We went down stairs I was happy I felt like I was floating I knew zack was happy too but I still know he is going to die in ten years which is why I plan to make this his best year. I saw zacks was looking at something I asked him and he took a mans laptop and smased it

"zack why did you do that"

"no reason" he replyied

"zack dont lie to me I know its some thing"

he picked it up and showed it to me it was a video of me a sex tape when I was raped I noticed zack was worried about me

"maddie dont please"

I was crying I was embarrassed I ran I ran away from the hotel everybody saw that zack followed me

"maddie"

Then some one caught me it was mr mosbey "I know what happened maddaline I saw the video it means nothing they think its a faked one if you do this they will know its real" za

"hey maddie" zack said out of breath

"zack maddie congratulations on your engagement"

"zack I dont know about this"

"no maddie I dont care if it was 5 or 50 men or if you liked it or hated it or you were forced to or willingly but I know one thing and that is I love you no matter what nothing can change that

We walked back to the tipton

(ZACK's POV)

_she doesnt know that I am going to hel tell her It may upset her I feel like I am taking advantage of her but I felt it was right_

"zack I love you more than my own life"

we kissed and made out for a while then went back to the tipton

(MADDIE's POV)

I felt as If I was walking on air zack was a sweet guy who knew a 12 year old boys crush went this far I was so happy zack loved me even wheni I hate myself to day is the best day I never thought I would fall head over heels for zack. Back at the tipton zack and I went to our suite but carey was there she wanted an explanation

"maddie I need to know" she asked

"w what about wh what" I said nervously

"how come you are alive and why is zack going to die I need to know I deserve to know"

"we faked her death to london"

"zack stop she needs to know"

"zack please can you close up the candy counter for me"

"i dont want to leave you alone maddie I will never do that again"

"just go your mom is here you idiot"

"spill! Now!" carey demanded

"london framed me for a murder and had guys rape me and kill me"

" I am sorry honey I didnt know wait! What kill you your alive oh my god how are you alive"

"that was my first reaction but zack gave me this book it explained it"

I gave her the book

"oh my god is this real I is that why he is going to die oh my god he is not only going to die is he he is going to hell oh my god"

"hell?" I was surprised and I felt cold "how could he do this to me" I thought out loud

"i dont want to live any more its not right for him to go there I should be there

"maddie he did this because he couldnt live without you he was devastated when you went to collage you are his world"

zack walked in I didnt know he was there

"hell I mean its not possible I want to find the guy who did this I will undo this deal"

"no you want maddie I wont let you I can never let you leave please this is why I didnt tell you before"

I slapped him

"zack I am sorry but you dont deserve me you are a great guy but now I wish I never met you"

"maddie dont say that please do you hate me because of this"

"no I meant if I never met you you would live for a long time I dont want you to die zacky"

"maddie if you love me you will forget about this please if you break the deal I will kill my self to be with you so its a win win right"

"i will but zack its wrong I should be the dead one not you"

"maddie I dont know if I can live with the fact that I killed you"

"you didnt kill me"

"yes I did if I never left you you would still be alive you would never die I killed you the truth is I dont deserve you you deserve some one better maddie"

"you are the perfect one for me zack"

Carey left the room but I wasnt going to let zack die I was going to find a way to save him

_**TWO WEEKS LATER**_

_**(MADDIE's POV)**_

"zackery martin I thought I told you to set the table" "i yelled

"sorry mom I forgot"

We were laughing I wanted to work at the candy counter even when we owned the hotel

"zack I have to go to work I am serious set the table"

"you know you can order room service we own the hotel"

"zack I dont want anything to change I dont want to be a princess"

"too late you are my princess already"

"zack oh my god zack the baby kicked"

I took his hand and placed it on my stomach I knew he would be a great father but I was worried the baby would be spolied because we owned the hotel

"wow maddie thats the first time I touched you there I mean we have been dating for a long time but wow"

"zack it was my stomach stop being an idiot"

"i know I am nervous I mean when this baby is going to get out it will hurt you alot" he said with a tear in his eye

"zack it wont hurt me I swear"

He was sweet he didnt like the thought of me being hurt

**8 months later**

(MADDIE's POV)

My stomach was so big I coulnt see my toes but zack didnt care he loved me he was so sweet we didnt have an argumant for a while now but when we do argue its about me tonight he is taking me to dinner I am now getting ready

"knock knock"

"get the door zack"

(ZACK's POV)

"hey zack" cody said

"hey maddie guess who came"

"who" she yelled

"my clone"

"cody?"

" I like to come in thank you zack" he said sarcastically

"who is this cody" i asked

"she is my girlfriend" he replied

"how long?"

"when I came here last time I met her on the plane back to florida"

"are we going or what?" cody asked

"maddie is getting ready you know how she is"

"i heard that" she yelled

"so she is like mom right? She's real bitch right zack" he asked

"hit"

"what the hell" cody asked

"dont ever call maddie a bitch ever next time it wont be a punch"

"wow you really love her zack"

"so cody what is her name"

"mirinda"

"oh great they have the same date"

"yea I guess so" cody replied

"zack how do I look" maddie asked me

"you look great"

"you are dating the candy bitch" mirinda asked

"candy bitch? I like that name "maddie said cheerfully

"no I mean it it was on the paper they called you the candy bitch, candy whore, candy slut you know"

"what excatly did it say? by the hi I am the candy bitch" maddie said

"it was yesterdays paper"

"what happen to you" mirinda asked

"aparently calling maddie a bi... I mean the b word is off the table" cody replied

"you called me a bitch" maddie asked

"i am sorry maddie" cody replied

"zackery martin you are grounded"

"everybody laughing"

"so we are going to eat here then" cody asked

"why"

"well you are grounded so we cant go on our double date"

"no that means no kisses for tonight" maddie replied

"wow you two I mean you are really happy" mirinda added

"hey candy bitch I got your paper online"

"oh no fair she gets to call her bi- I mean the b word" cody said

"maddie please dont take that seriously its probably some dumb ass critic"

"okay mister you got your self grounded for another day"

"wow"

"she wont let me swear" zack implied

"zack its horrible"

"the boston tiptons candy bitch now banging the owner of the hotel zack martin he may not be the only one the candy whore is doing last month I found a video of her banging 5 men the candy slut is some gold digging whore trying to take over the tipton" zack read out loud

"maddie dont take this seriously please lets forget about this"

"no zack this is serious this guy called me a gold digging whore and he thinks I am with you for your money"

"come on maddie I know you since I was 12"

"i know zack but they dont I mean we have never even done it"

"done what" zack asked

"you want me to spell it out for you"

"no thanks I got it"

"well its okay I dont care about this anymore whats important is that I have you"

(MADDIE's POV)

"i love you zack you are my world"

" I love you too maddie"

I was going to kiss him but he backed away

"maddie I am grounded"

"then you are ungrounded"

We kissed every time we kissed it was like heaven

"wow I have seen crazy but these two are on top" cody stated

"I was wondering do you ever get in fights" cody asked

"no" zack and I said in unison

"why"

"because we are perfect for each other"

"then why dont you two have sex"

"well I think I want our first time to be romantic and a little less pregnant" maddie said

"it wont be your first time I mean you have already done it did you like it maddie? Cody asked

"yes cody I liked being raped" maddie said sarcastically

"its almost nine I think we should go to dinner"

We went to my favorite place for dinner

"hey maddie when are you guys getting married"

"dont know yet we havent set a dae yet"

"you want some ice cream sweet thang"

"no sugar before before bed"

"ok maddie"

"i swear I mean look at that maddie is a bitch what she says happens"

"cody that is it tonights your funeral"

"zackery martin" how many times did I say no fighting"

"i am sorry maddie"

"everybody laughed"

"you will be a terrific mother" cody implied

"thank you cody"

"zack I really dont mind being called a bitch I mean I am a bitch"

"no I wont let anyone insult you you are the love of my life"

"zack I love you too"

we started making out

"get a room" the whole restrant yelled

After we ate we went back to our suite cody and mirinda had to stay with us because the hotel was full

"zack I think its best to give them the bed"

"maddie you are pregnant you shouldnt stay on the floor"

"its okay zack"

"no maddie what if some thing happen to you"

"you win zack"

"cody and mirinda was on the floor zack and I was on the bed"

"zack I think its happening"

"whats happening"

"zack the baby is comming"

AT THE HOSPITAL

ZACK's POV

"mr martin there was a problem the baby has died but the mother is okay you can see her if you like but please go two at a time" a nurse said

"zack I would like to see her" mirinda

Mirinda and I rushed in to maddie

"hey sweet thang"

"zack the baby died"

"how are you is every thing okay"

"yes zack I know but I think this was a good thing this baby was my last memory to the incident",maddie blubbered

Maddie was crying when she look at me

"zack"

"zack you are going to die in 10 years"

"zack please promise me that you will break the deal now"

"no maddie I wont it wont happen"

"what deal why is he dying" mirinda asked

"no reason please we need some privacy"

"zack wake up this is not natural I died I should have stayed dead"

"maddie I wont let that happen it was my fault you died I should burn in hell for hurting you"

"no zack it wasnt your fault please break the deal"

"maddie please not do this to me please dont make me kill you again"

"zack I dont want this either but when I was unconscious I remembered some thing"

"what"

"I saw cody he draged you out to the hospital"

"how did you see that"

"i dont know when that bullet hit me I could get up when I got up I saw me dead there I saw cody before that I saw it was cody who raped me zack he was the one to kill me zack, oh my god what am I saying I am going insane"

"zack please dont do anything stupid please break the deal"

I was running I wanted to kill cody but I wanted to make a deal again I took cody and went to the same place did the same ritual and the demon showed up she said I couldnt do another deal

"sorry honey one per customer" demon

"i want to change the deal"

"what now"

"i want you to give me my soul back and take my brother"

"sorry honey cant do that unless you are twins"

"we are twins"

"ok you get your soul back I take your brother in 9 years"

I went back to the hospital to maddie she looked at me

"zack what did you do"

"nothing I went to the same place we made the deal

"please tell me you broke it"

"maddie I didnt brake it I changed it"

"what how"

"i am not going to die cody is"

"zack you didnt kill him did you"

"no we changed places"

"really zack you did that for me"

"he deserve to go to hell he cant get away doing that to you maddie"

"zack I love you with all heart"

TWO DAYS LATER

"Zackery martin do you take Madeline Margaret Genevieve Miranda Catherine Fitzpatrick to be your wife. and promise to be true to thee in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health."

"I do"

"Madeline Margaret Genevieve Miranda Catherine Fitzpatrick, do you take Zackery martin to be your husband. and promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health"

"i do"

"mr mosebey" you may now kiss the bride

MADDIE's POV

I never thougt I would marry zack it happened I fell for him head over heels

we were making out now

ZACK's POV

wow I finnaly have my dream girl I dont need anything more in my life

MADDIE's POV

everybody yells "get a room maddie"

I giggled

"zack maddie back at the tipton we made a bet I was rooting for zaddie!"

"huh?"

"zack and maddie zaddie" mr mosby replied

"i cant belive we did that maddie I cant belive I married you"

"zack they made bets"

we ran to the tipton horse carriage tippy was dead but we went to the tipton from the wedding chapel

"zack where do you want to spend your honeymoon"

"i dont know maddie I dont care I am the happiest man on earth now"

"zack I am sorry but I cant let you have maddie she belongs to me" cody yelled from out the door

"cody please go away or I will call the cops"

"zack maddie belongs to me I want her"

"cody please go away my heart belongs to zack"

zack called hotel security they took cody out

"i cant belive him I hate him"

"knock knock"

"what" hey yelled in unison

"hola little blonde coupple the honeymoon suite is now ready"

"zack you planned our honeymoon thank you zack"

We went to the honey moon suite

"maddie I dont want to do this if you are not ready"

"zack I spent years dreaming about this is what I want

"maddie I love you"

"zackery martin I want you now"

30 minutes later

"zack you were great I only wish that you were my first"

"maddie I love you you are my first"

we were lying in bed covered in blankets some one opened the door

"what the hell" we yelled

"smile" some one said

"hi candy bitch now how was it"

"how did you get in"

" I stole estabans key card"

"so tell me how was it" mirinda asked

" I need to go I am getting uncomfortably" zack said

"i love you Madeline Margaret Genevieve Miranda Catherine Fitzpatrick martin"

"i love you too zackery martin"

Zack went to his mother's old suite she moved to california but she moved back now

"how was it slut" mirinda asked

I laughed

"it was great it was better than I imagined I wanna do it again" I said in a childish vocie

"was he your dream guy? She asked

"yes I have been waiting for this moment ever since we were together"

"ok candy whore I want to confess I know cody raped you I know what he did to you I know he killed you"

"i I I am a ali alive" I nervously said

"yea nice try I know what he did I know he is gonna die but I want to take his place"

"no he wont die cody switched places with him" I said

"i didnt know that" she said

"how did you find out"

"i was eavesdropping on you guys"

"i need to talk to you about some thing" mirinda said with a serious look on her face

"i am in love with this guy he is in highschool and I am in collage I like him but I dont know if he likes me"

I wasnt listing I was thinking about zack how we made love without realizing I was day dreeming zack I didnt realize minida was there she knew what I was thinking I was making a lot of noise then I heard some thing

"yo wake up"

"candy bitch wake up"

"yo yo wake up"

"yea what I am here" I said

"come on I know you were thinking of fucking him I know you were"

"no I wasnt" I lied

"you were making some noise girl if you want you can slut out with him I will ask you later"

"no no wait I was but I dont know I mean I think I dont know"

"girl he respects you he will do everything to make you happy I think you should ask him what he wants"

" thank you mirinda it was good to here' oh wait I have some thing to tell you"

"what is it"

"i love to work at my candy counter but I know I wont have time to but I think you can do the job I mean you like me I mean I need some one to work a shift"

"which one"

"i dont care you can pick one"

"thank you candy whore this is the best thing ever I hope I can find some one like zack' I have to go I dont want to be late for my first day"

I went back to day dreaming but then I remembered I had to go to see zack I got in a dress mirinda gave me it was beautiful I wore it and went to see zack in his moms suite

"hi carey"

"wow you look great what are you trying to do get him to do it again"

"yes no I mean no no sorry"

"again" I asked

"come on maddie I know the truth you guys had sex for the first time"

"no it was his first not mine"

"maddie it was your first the rape dont count"

"any way how did you know" I asked

"maddie the whole damn hotel knows you are loud" she replied

"was I that loud"

"maddie I always thought he would forget about you and move on but when you left to collage it devastated him thats when I thought he really loved you' maddie I know what cody did to you I called the police" said carey

"carey you were always like a mother to me but when cody did what he did it wasnt like zack I mean zack made sure I wasnt hurt a bit but cody wanted to hurt me and today he said I belonged to him what does that mean mom I mean carey?" I asked her

"you are my daughter in law maddie' zack loves you truly but cody was jealous of him he did what he did to you to me once but I let him go he loved london but when she was sent away to prison cody hated you I know zack got mad because cody called you the b word you know why he called you?' he he did that because he hated the fact you were together zack respects you I hope you respects him the same way' carey said in a motherly voice

"i do zack went to kill him there for calling me bitch"

"you see my point honey he really loves you"

"where Is he"

"he is sleeping I tried to talked to him but he was worried that he upset you and he went to his room"

"knock knock"

zacked looked peacefull he was in his old room I closed the door and I sat on their couch

"mom did zack ever you know do the thing boys do with pictures of girls"

"you mean masturbait?' no he never I heard them talking about it cody did it but zack thought it will disrespect you and if I did it with other girls he would cheat on you he even beat up cody because he did it with a picture of you and he was 12 at the time"

"wow I sooo didnt want to know that cody did it I mean zack had a crush on me he is not like most guys"

"you know maddie zack does everything to make you happy I think yo should try to do some thing to make him happy once in a while because I know you can be a bitch some times" carey said

"maddie! What are you doing here?" zack asked her

"zack will you come join me in the honeymoom suite"

"maddie I would but if I hurt you I couldnt live with my self"

"zack you dont have to do this I love you because you are you"

"oh my god" carey yelled

I turned around and I saw cody and a few others he was there with a knife and I stabbed me and he stabed zack over and over again then I blacked out

"zack hang on maddie dont leave me"

ZACK's POV

why was he doing this my own brother my twin maddie was there my mom called the police and they aressted them maddie lost a lot of blood but she was taken to the hospital I was stabbed and I blacked out

CAREY's POV

I hid in the coat closet and called the cops they came but it was too late zack was already gone maddie was alive bur barley they took them to the hospital

IN THE HOSPITAL

MADDIE's POV

I woke up I saw carey standing there but I accepted zack to be there

carey said "maddie how are you

I asked "how is zack"

carey said "how are you honey

"i am fine how is zack I want to see him"

"carrie replied you were stabbed honey it was cody"

"is zack fine I want to see him" I kept asking

"maddie honey zack he didnt make it" she blubberd

"maddie, maddie, maddie " carey kept calling be

It cant be we just got married and now we cant be together I wanted to kill my self but I blacked out again

CARREY's POV

"flatlining"

"ms martin please stay out side" some one said to me

Few minutes later

"ms martin she is stable for now she had a heart attack"

Few hours later

"maddie"

"what happened carey" she asked me

"maddie you had a heart attack"

"zack died didnt he"

"yes" I replied

"carrey please can you run and get me some sleeping pills"

"no maddie killing yourself wont bring him back"

she cried she was devastated I tried to comfort her but she was too upset I took her in a wheel chair to see zack

MADDIE's POV 

"zack please come back this is not how its meant to be I need you zack I cant live without you"

I was cring my heart was broken but then I decided to do what he did for me

With the help of miranda I went to the place where zack made the deal

"bitch I cant let you do this I am doing it"

"i am sorry I cant I have to"

"says who I want to do this"

I called the thing and it showed up

"let me guess your boyfriend died you want to bring him back" the thing said

"yes I said"

"cant you see whats happening god doesnt want you together"

" I thought the more deals you made the better" I said to the thing

"yes honey but I have a heart I will bring him back but I want you two to come here and talk to me plus I will heal you"

"so whats the deal" I asked it

"that was it you wont die he wont die I was like you once I dont want you to go throu what I did you wont go to hell he wont his brother wont"

"thank you" I said I went back to the hospital

"bitch that thing helped you"

"any way why do you want to jump to hell any way" I asked her

"i dont know I have no one I thought you guys should be happy"

"you have me you have zack you" I replied

"bitch I what are you telling him"

"i wil tell him the truth"

AT THE HOSPITAL

zack was there he was in my room I went there

"how am I alive" he angrily asked me

"maddaline I want the trruth now"

"zack I went there I did what you did but she was nice she did it for free in return she wanted to see us there zack zack please dont be mad at me I love you thats why I did it"

I started to cry

he finally said "no maddie please dont cry I didnt mean to hurt you I am sorry I love you I couldnt bare the thought of you dying you are my world"

"zack do you forgive me"

"yes maddie I cant stay mad at you"

"zack I was serious she didnt want my soul she wanted to see us together"

"maddie I belive you I trust you"

"hey bitch get in the car"

we got there the thing was there

"hi zack maddie"

"zack you love her but god dosnt want you together but I helped you because I was in the same position she was a long time ago I thought you guys wanted to hear this from me

she vanished in to thin air

"maddie I love you"

"i love you too zack"

we kissed and went back home

back in the lobby

"maddie I am sorry I yelled at you I didnt mean to hurt you"

"zack you are sweet but am I that loud"

everyone yelled "yes"

I was embarassed we made out

everyone "maddie get a room there are kids here"

I snapped out embarrassed and we sat in the lobby and fell asleap

"maddie wake up sleeping beaty we are in the lobby again"

I woke up

We woke up and ran up to our suite embarrassed

ESTABAN's POV

"oh mr mosby ms london is coming out today" I said to him

"london tipton?" he asked

"yes mr mosby"

"you should tell zack"

"i have to pry ms maddie to getto little blonde person"

"just go tell him estaban"

I went up to their floor I saw them making out on the hallway

"ms maddie get a room" I told her

ZACK's POV

"estaban what do you want" i asked

"i need to to you alone" he said with a serious look on his face"

"whats wrong"

"ms london is coming"

"london london tipton" I yelled at him

"estaban I want hotel security near maddie"

"ok zack you got it"

THAT NIGHT

MADDIE's POV 

I was working the night shift in the candy counter I didnt have to but I like to work

"hey sweet thang"

"hey zack"

"whats your special today is it tall blonde and sexy?" he asked

"its the special every day"

"london tipton is back" london said

"i am sorry maddie I was jealous I wanted zack" she implied

"london its fine but I dont know if I can trust you again or if we can be what we used to be"

"maddie when I was in jail I met cody we got engaged"

"london he raped me" 

"l know I am sorry"

"london I hate you and I want to kill you but I promised maddie I wont but I dont trust you I dont think I can forgive you for what you did"

"zack please I wont do anything like that now I have some one" london replied

"london if you want you can have your suite back"

"thank you maddie"

She went to her suite but I know it was the same london I knew she was feeling guilty I forgave her but zack was angry he wanted to kill her we sat on the lobby couch and made out everyone was yellin "get a room" or "go zaddie" but we didnt care

THE NEXT MORNING

Zack woke up the next day to see me holding him tight in the lobby. there were many people who looked at us in confusion. Zack got embarrassed and he woke me up. "Maddie, Wake up! What have we done?" shouted Zack.

I got up to see everyone looking at us and i said, "Zack, oops…"

Mr. Moseby and Carey said, "Ok you two, what's the meaning of this?"

Zack said, "We did nothing, we just fell asleep here and he did not do anything wrong, we swear."

"zack how many times did I tell you no sex in the lobby" mr moseby said

"no we didnt do any thing" zack replied

"maddie next time get a room prefreably sound proof you are loud" carey commented

"maddie what happed what have we done?" zack asked in confusion

"dont worry little blonde peoples I closed the hotel and sent everybody home"

"thank you estaban"

"oh mrs maddie I think mr moseby's right you two should get a room you are loud people were complaining"

"what people" I asked

"people at the st marks hotel"

We ran up to our suite covered in a blanket

"wow zack last night was amazing I think we got caught up in the moment"

"yea me too I am sorry maddie i will never let that happen again"

"zack its okay I wanted it it was fun"

"any thing to make you happy maddie"

"no zack I wanted to make you happy"

"i am happy because I have you I dont want to loose you please dont leave me"

"i wont leave you zack I love you"

Two weeks after that I threw up

"maddie are you okay should I call the doctor"

"what no no no zack"

"i am fine its pobably last nights dinner my cooking is terrible"

"are you sure"

"yes"

But I went to buy a pregnancy test anyway ant it came out positive

"Madeline Margaret Genevieve Miranda Catherine Fitzpatrick where were you" he asked

"i went to buy some thing"

"maddie next time please leave a note I was worried about you"

"zack its okay I took a pregnancy test zack you are going to be a father"

"really"

"yes really"

"maddie I am getting dizzy'

He fainted but after a few minutes

"maddie I love you"

"oh you are awake"

"zack isnt this the greatest news ever"

"yes but I dont think you should work at the candy counter"

"its okay zack I can work I want to"

We went to the lobby london was talking to mirinda

"hey bitch your late" mirinda said

"mirinda I am pregnant again"

"who's the father whore"

"zack"

"oh thank god"

After nine months I gave birth to twins we named them mark and brody cody was out of jail london got married to him zack was a great father everything went smoothly for 10 years mr moseby got married he had a kid his name was derk mirinda and london got to know each other well she got married to my brother liam london now owns the hotel I work there as the candy girl for one shift zack got a job he is the bartendor in the hotel.

AFTER TEN YEARS

"mommy hide me" mark said

"what did you do" maddie

"i was playing with my ball and it landed on estabans mug I ran he scares me"

"estaban wants to keep this hotel running smoothly and you tend to be un smooth"

"wow maddie my mom gave me the same speech once too"

"zack can you drop brody off to the library and run back"

"come on buddy"

AT THE LOBBY

"hey sweet thang" mark said to the candy counter girl' her name was mary"

"zack look at him he is just like you trying to get mary"

"whats up maddie" mary asked

"mary mark really loves you its not a crush belive me I know"

"i know but he is 3 and a half years younger than me I like him too he is perfect"

"age is just a number or when you find out that you love him it will be too late"

"get out now its my shift" she implied

"hey sweet thang"

"hi zack"

we kissed the kids were out

"get a room" mary said

We were happy but I got dirty looks from every one because we did it all the time and when we were 50 we were stabbed we died and we were burried in one coffin

THE END

**I know its wiered but I enjoyed writing it **

**I think I watch supernatural too much I mean demons really**


End file.
